


L'ala bianca

by kanako91



Series: Tempi di Alberi, di Fiori e di Frutti [14]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: After the War of Wrath, Angst, Elder Days, Elros choses the life of Men, Feels, Gen, Mouths of Sirion, Third Kinslaying, big flashback, mentions of Eärendil, mentions of Galadriel - Freeform, mentions of Írimë
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Alla fine della Guerra d’Ira, anche a Elrond ed Elros viene offerta la scelta tra la vita degli Elfi e quella degli Uomini. Se Elrond ha già le idee chiare, non si può dire altrettanto di Elros, che si prende un momento per riflettere e finisce per ripercorrere le vie deserte del luogo in cui tutto è cambiato.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur, Elros Tar-Minyatur & Elwing
Series: Tempi di Alberi, di Fiori e di Frutti [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/299397
Kudos: 4





	L'ala bianca

_Figli di Eärendil, a voi la scelta: a quale stirpe legherete il vostro destino?_

Appena l’Araldo di Manwë aveva posto quella domanda, l’unico tra loro ad aver avuto subito le idee chiare era stato Elrond. Elros lo aveva percepito al di fuori della sua mente e ne aveva trovato conferma nel raddrizzarsi della schiena e del mento del gemello.

Lui però non aveva potuto vantare la stessa sicurezza.

Così aveva chiesto tempo per pensare –da solo– ed Elrond aveva chiesto lo stesso per amor suo.

I mattoni spaccati scricchiolavano sotto i suoi piedi mentre avanzava tra le case abbandonate, lo sbuffo del cavallo ormai debole dalla distanza che lui stava mettendo tra loro.

Aveva bisogno di riflettere, lontano dalla comunità di rifugiati di due stirpi in cui aveva passato gli ultimi quarant’anni. Dove la vista della gente di suo nonno paterno gli avrebbe ricordato che, pur avendo mezzo secolo di vita alle spalle, non assomigliava a nessuno dei suoi coetanei del tutto mortali. Dove quella degli Elfi gli avrebbe ricordato quanto fosse giovane per loro, un bambino nonostante avesse ormai raggiunto da tempo la maggiore età anche per le loro convenzioni.

Aveva bisogno di essere Elros e basta. Non più il mezzelfo, non più il figlio del Marinaio, non più il giovane a cui era stato fatto un grande onore dai Belain.

La strada verso il forte a strapiombo sul mare era fiancheggiata da case diroccate dai terremoti che avevano scosso il Beleriand negli ultimi decenni, quelle che si reggevano ancora in piedi avevano le porte che giacevano a terra, buttate giù dai calci dei soldati. Non c’erano più corpi lungo le vie, il sangue era stato lavato via dalla pioggia e dalla neve che si erano alternate con le stagioni.

Il mare non aveva ancora invaso quel che rimaneva della cittadina alle Bocche del Sirion. E nessuno aveva più osato metterci piede, da quando Círdan e Gil-Galad erano arrivati in soccorso dopo l’attacco, troppo tardi per sventarlo, ma in tempo per riuscire a salvare i pochi sopravvissuti.

Elros non aveva ricordi di quei momenti. L’ultimo sguardo che aveva rivolto alla sua terra natia era stato segnato da corpi contro le case, lungo le strade, e sangue. Sangue sul viso dei principi crudeli che avevano preso lui e suo fratello. Sangue sui suoi vestiti, dove avevano toccato il principe dal viso duro e i modi gentili che lo aveva caricato sul suo cavallo.

In cima alla collina, Elros sollevò lo sguardo dalla strada per riempirsi gli occhi della distruzione che aveva colpito la dimora della sua infanzia. Dove le mura erano crollate, collassate verso l’interno, la vista lo ingannò mostrandogliele ancora erette, coperte da stendardi blu con un’ala bianca, la bandiera assicurata all’asta per indicare l’assenza del suo signore.

Non ricordava di averla mai vista libera al vento.

«Quando vostro padre tornerà, la bandiera sventolerà dalla torre» aveva detto mamma, più volte.

C’era sempre stata una traccia di tristezza in lei, ma Elros non se n’era reso conto finché non aveva assistito al risorgere di zia Lalwen alla comparsa del marito. Vedere come era cambiata l’espressione di una donna che era stata cupa come sua madre, gli aveva fatto capire quanto Elwing avesse sofferto l’assenza di Eärendil. E quanto, per lui, quella tristezza fosse sempre parsa lo stato naturale delle cose.

Elros sollevò lo sguardo al cielo coperto di nubi, dietro cui si nascondeva Anor. Chissà se ora suo padre era al fianco della donna che lo aveva aspettato così a lungo.

Chissà se il viso di sua madre si era trasformato per la stessa gioia che aveva travolto zia Lalwen.

L’arco d’ingresso era ancora in piedi, mentre un battente del portone pendeva da una cerniera e l’altro giaceva tra le macerie, le bande di metallo di rinforzo corrose dalle intemperie, il legno massiccio tarlato in più punti.

Elros oltrepassò la soglia e inspirò a fondo. Anche l’olfatto si divertì a prendersi gioco di lui, con un odore di stalla che non avrebbe dovuto più esserci. Attraversando il cortile, avrebbe giurato di sentire il profumo del pane giungere dalle cucine, misto a quello dei panni stesi ad asciugare. Non poteva vedere la gente che aveva popolato la sua casa ma, se avesse chiuso gli occhi, era certo che avrebbe sentito la loro presenza, il via vai indaffarato a ogni ora. Perché poteva mancare il signore, ma la signora era ben presente e c’era sempre qualcosa da fare con o senza il suo aiuto.

Rimaneva poco del cuore della fortezza, i tre piani crollati come se la natura si fosse accanita con più forza su questo posto e i ricordi che gli erano legati. Rimanevano solo pietre e mobili distrutti dal peso delle rovine, ma la mente di Elros rivedeva nei frammenti di legno la dispensa, il tavolo, o la seggiola che erano stati.

Sorprese lui per primo, quella memoria limpida. Aveva vissuto lì per soli sei anni della sua vita, non avrebbe mai pensato di ricordare così bene dettagli quotidiani a cui non aveva fatto caso da bambino.

Avanzando tra le macerie, raggiunse l’estremità opposta della fortezza, quella che non aveva bisogno di mura difensive perché il mare era la sua difesa, lo strapiombo il dissuasore perfetto.

Rivolse lo sguardo oltre il limitare della roccia, alle onde che si infrangevano tra gli scogli, la schiuma bianca che scoloriva il grigio del mare. Le acque erano state di quel colore quando erano arrivati i Faenorioni alle Bocche del Sirion.

Sua madre era caduta in quella stessa risacca.

Elros chiuse gli occhi, l’odore salino del mare che penetrava nelle narici, con il lieve sentore di alghe in fermentazione portato dal vento proveniente da qualche rientranza seccata dalla bassa marea.

Quel giorno, il vento aveva portato solo fetore di sangue, legno bruciato e morte.

«Ricordate le regole, gabbianelle» aveva detto mamma, proprio quel mattino, nell’indirizzarli nel nascondiglio dietro i pannelli di legno che coprivano le pareti.

Elros aveva risposto tutto orgoglioso: «Qualsiasi cosa sentiamo, non dobbiamo farci ingannare e possiamo uscire solo quando sentiamo la parola d’ordine».

«E qual è la parola d’ordine?»

«Si è levata l’ala bianca!» recitarono in coro lui e suo fratello.

Elwing aveva sorriso e aveva accarezzato le loro teste.

«Ma papà la conosce la parola d’ordine?» aveva chiesto Elrond, mentre mamma rimetteva al suo posto il pannello del nascondiglio.

«Certo che la conosce. E la conosce anche Círdan, lo ricordate?» aveva detto lei. «Il marinaio con la barba, quello dei racconti».

«Dove sono andati zia Lalwen e gli zii!»

Elwing aveva annuito. «Se io sarò troppo occupata per la parola d’ordine, potrete contare su di loro».

Quando il pannello si era richiuso, lui ed Elrond avevano sentito un brivido di aspettativa percorrere loro la schiena. Avevano giocato spesso a quel tipo di nascondino, prima su suggerimento di zia Galadriel –l’inventrice del gioco che iniziava con “arrivano i Faenorioni!”– e poi con la collaborazione di mamma.

Non avevano mai capito cosa volesse dire davvero.

Elros non se n’era reso conto nemmeno quel giorno, quando non erano state sua madre e le zie a pronunciare quel nome, ma le guardie.

Nell’oscurità del loro nascondiglio, erano state le urla e i rumori metallici ad allarmare Elrond e di conseguenza anche lui. Le porte sbattute contro le pareti o gettate a terra. I pannelli di legno lungo le pareti avevano tremato con l’avanzata degli invasori.

Elros non aveva capito che il gioco si era fatto troppo reale finché non aveva sentito sua madre gridare inferocita.

Sua madre non aveva mai gridato così. Nemmeno quelle –poche– volte in cui lui ed Elrond l’avevano esasperata con i capricci.

Elros aveva posato la mano sul pannello ed Elrond gli aveva stretto il braccio.

«Nessuno ha detto la parola d’ordine».

Ma c’era stato qualcosa che aveva inquietato entrambi nel profondo. Elrond aveva capito più di lui, forse, ed era stato determinato a restare nascosto qualsiasi cosa accadesse fuori e a tenere Elros con sé.

Ma Elros non era stato in grado di resistere quando aveva sentito per una seconda volta le urla di sua madre.

Aveva spalancato il pannello ed era corso verso la sua voce, nel soggiorno dove lei era stata solita riposarsi dopo pranzo e alla sera cantare e intrecciare funi e reti per la pesca – «Ho imparato quando le mie dita erano più piccole e leste di così» aveva raccontato loro, una volta.

«Non mi avete tolto abbastanza?»

Raggelato da quelle parole di sua madre, Elros si era fermato appena prima della porta e aveva percepito Elrond raggiungerlo, silenzioso e allarmato.

«Vogliamo indietro quel che è nostro» le aveva risposto una voce calma, gelida. «Siamo qui per raddrizzare i torti subiti».

Elwing gli aveva rivolto una risata di scherno.

«I Faenorioni hanno imparato a riportare in vita i morti? Perché sarebbe l’unico modo per raddrizzare i torti che io e la mia famiglia abbiamo subito da parte vostra».

«Elwing, scendi di lì».

«Non sono Elwing per _te_ ». La voce di sua madre si era levata con una potenza mai udita, come se la tempesta avesse parlato al posto suo. «Sono la signora delle Bocche del Sirion, la figlia di Dior Eluchíl e sorella di Eluréd ed Elurín che voi avete ucciso, nipote di Lúthien e Beren che sono riusciti laddove i vostri eserciti hanno fallito, pronipote di Elu Thingol Signore del Beleriand e Melian la Maia.

«E non vi lascerò il gioiello per cui tanto hanno sofferto la mia famiglia e la mia gente, lo difenderò al costo stesso della vita».

Elros non ricordava come fosse arrivato sulla soglia della stanza.

Qualsiasi altro ricordo era stato soppiantato da quello dell’abito blu e i capelli neri di Elwing che svolazzavano al vento, mentre lei si gettava giù dalla finestra. E del soldato dai capelli e il mantello rosso sangue che si lanciava in avanti con un urlo disumano.

Un verso strozzato di Elrond aveva rotto l’incanto e una mano gli aveva stretto la spalla per poi spingerlo all’interno della stanza.

Elros aveva tenuto lo sguardo incredulo su Maedhros che si sporgeva dalla finestra, la mano stretta intorno allo stipite fino a spaccare il legno. Quando infine si era voltato, lui aveva visto alle sue spalle qualcos’altro che non aveva mai dimenticato: un uccello bianco levarsi in volo, le grandi ali dalle lunghe piume di un candore tale da brillare contro il cielo plumbeo.

Non aveva realizzato cosa volesse dire.

Non aveva mai capito, finché non erano giunti i racconti dei tre compagni di loro padre e si era levata la Gil-Estel.

In quei momenti lontani, era stato troppo terrorizzato dallo sguardo gelido che aveva rivolto loro Maedhros, la mano stretta intorno all’elsa della spada.

«Ricorda cosa le hai detto, Nelyafinwë» aveva detto Maglor alle sue spalle, nella lingua di nonna Idril. Non aveva nulla di dolce, pronunciata dai Faenorioni. Era stata un’altra arma nelle loro mani.

Maedhros aveva abbassato le palpebre e lasciato cadere la mano lungo il fianco.

Al garrito di un gabbiano, Elros riaprì gli occhi.

Non si era mai concesso di indugiare su quelle memorie. Da quando i Faenorioni li avevano presi con loro, Elros aveva vissuto ogni giornata come l’ultima. Tutto sarebbe potuto cambiare da un momento all’altro e mai per il meglio.

Neppure scoprire la sofferenza che si portavano dentro Maedhros e Maglor lo aveva liberato dal peso che gravava sul suo cuore non più bambino.

La vita, tornati da zia Lalwen, non era mai ripresa come quella di un tempo, nel suo petto si era creato un vuoto troppo ingombrante.

Avevano perso anche Elwing.

Ed Elros aveva reso inutili le precauzioni che lei aveva preso e il sacrificio che lei aveva compiuto per togliere ai Faenorioni l’ultima ragione per perseguitarli.

Un altro gabbiano garrì alla sua sinistra. Lui si voltò nella sua direzione, per guardare di nuovo uno degli uccelli che avevano popolato la sua prima infanzia e che avevano dato il soprannome a lui ed Elrond.

_Gabbianelle._

Ma non c’era alcun gabbiano.

Tra i massi, c’era invece un lembo di stoffa blu bordata d’argento, agitata dal vento proveniente dal mare. Si avvicinò e si chinò a liberarla.

Non era della stoffa qualsiasi.

Era uno stendardo.

L’ala bianca in campo blu.

La stoffa era sbiadita dal tempo nei punti in cui era rimasta esposta alle intemperie e si era strappata in altri. Portava i segni del maltrattamento a cui era stata sottoposta, ma era ancora splendida, tale era stata la bravura delle mani che l’avevano tessuta.

Elros tracciò i contorni del disegno.

Dell’ala bianca.

La Casata di suo nonno e di suo padre.

L’ala bianca di sua madre, che portava lontano il gioiello maledetto per cui tanti erano morti e per cui lei stessa era stata disposta a morire.

L’ala bianca che aveva condotto la loro famiglia attraverso il dolore.

Elros strinse lo stendardo al petto, mentre nella sua mente risuonavano le parole dell’Araldo di Manwë.

_A quale stirpe legherete il vostro destino?_

Sapeva cosa avevano scelto i suoi genitori. Così come sapeva che, qualsiasi decisione lui avesse preso, non li avrebbe mai rivisti.

Poteva solo scegliere per sé, senza però dimenticare il prezzo che richiedeva la sofferenza. L’espressione di sua madre. La durezza dei suoi sequestratori. Il vuoto nel suo petto.

Elros sollevò lo sguardo verso il mare. Avrebbe dato una nuova vita all’ala bianca.

Una nuova vita in cui il dolore avrebbe avuto una fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Questo era il racconto che avrei voluto postare prima di “[ _Scelte di padri e figli_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303510)”, ma le cose sono andate come sono andate e quindi eccomi qua, a qualche mese di distanza!
> 
> L’ho scritto due anni fa, ma non sono mai riuscita a revisionarlo a dovere, e a quanto pare questi giorni particolari mi hanno messa nel giusto mood per riprenderlo e dargli finalmente una forma presentabile.
> 
> Per quanto mi sia sempre piaciuto leggere momento fluffosi tra i gemellini e i due Fëanárioni rimanenti, non ho mai sposato fino in fondo quella visione delle vicende né tutta la mielosità di Maedhros e Maglor come veri genitori di Elros ed Elrond, al contrario di quegli “snaturati” di Elwing e Earendil.  
> Trovo che le cose tendano a essere più complesse di così, e che Elwing avesse delle buone ragioni per lanciarsi dalla finestra col Silmaril di Lúthien.
> 
> Così, ho cercato di mostrare anche la mia visione delle vicende e soprattutto l’impatto che hanno avuto nella decisione di Elros – per quanto qualcosa si intraveda già nell’altra storia.
> 
> Come sempre, mi diverto a collegare le mie storie, quindi qualsiasi rimando ad altri racconti non è affatto casuale, eh eh eh.
> 
> A proposito di collegamenti, la prossima settimana Chià posterà una storia in cui si vedrà tra le righe una versione di Elwing ed Earendil ben diversa, mweheheheh!
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima,
> 
> Kan


End file.
